Out of Egypt
by bloodredcherry
Summary: -This story is FINALLY UPDATED TO CHAPTER TWENTY-This is the a story if Evie and Rick had twins, instead of just Alex. This is after the second movie and their lives are not as quiet as they finally hoped they would be. Read and Review! WIP
1. One

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie.

London England, 1943.

"Mum! Mum!" Came a persistent shout from the downstairs living room.

Evelyn O'Connell rushed down the stairs. "What? What is it?"

Her daughter, Frances O'Connell, who was nearly eighteen years old, was jumping up and down ecstatically. 

"I made it!" Frances shouted, "I made it!" she repeated, raising her voice level a decibel higher.

"Made it? Made it where?" Evie asked, she had a perplexed look on her face.

Frances grabbed her mother's shoulders and shook her sharply as she spoke, "I made it into the University of Cairo!" Frances flapped the letter in front of Evie's face.

"The university of where?" Evie asked, confused.

"The University of Cairo!" Frances exclaimed. "_Cairo_, Mother. _Egypt_, can you imagine?" 

Evie shook her head, "not really."

Frances rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to tell Dad!"

Evie grabbed Frances's arm, "No Frankie, I don't think that is such a hot idea."

"_What_? Why?" 

"Because your father would _kill_ _you_, that's why." Evie replied.

"Kill her?" Inquired a male voice, Evie and Frances turned to where Alex, Frances's twin brother was standing in the doorway. 

Frances shoved her letter into her pocket. "Oh, because I, uh, burned his shirt while ironing today, and you know how anal retentive Dad is!" Frances offered feebly laughing forcefully.

"And you know how your father is Alex, he'll never buy a shirt until the one he's wearing falls off his back.

Alex rose an eyebrow. "Nice try, really what is it?"

"I uh," Frances lowered her voice, "got accepted to the University of Cairo," she murmured to her shoes.

"Really!" Alex burst out, "that's fantastic!"

Suddenly there was a noise outside, and the sound of the front door being unlocked. 

They all rushed quickly upstairs as Richard O'Connell strode into the large well furnished home. 

"Evie, Frankie, Alex? I'm home!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Frances bounced down the stairs. "Daddy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Rick's neck. 

"Nice to see you too," Rick pulled back and studied his daughter's face. With her dark brown eyes and her long tangled brown hair, she was the spitting image of her Mother. "What'd you do?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Frances exclaimed, exasperated, "can't a girl just be happy to see her Dad?" She asked innocently.

Rick stared at her quizzically. "Not usually." 

"Funny," Frances retorted.

"Evie!" Rick yelled.

"Yes?" Evie asked nonchalantly stepping slowly and deliberately down the stairs. The look on her face told Rick flat out that she was keeping a secret. 

"What did _you _do?" He asked his wife.

"Nothing," Evie replied, taking the same tone as her daughters. She walked behind him and helped him slip off his coat. 

"Why do you always think we're up to something?" Frances demanded. 

"Because, you and your brother are so much like your Mother it's frightening." Rick answered.

"Nothings _up_ Dad, and even if there was, you'd come and save the day." Alex said thumping down the stairs.

Rick gave his son the same scrutinizing looks he had given his wife and daughter. "I still have this feeling that you are all hiding something from me." He turned his eyes on each of them slowly.

"Just the usual, you know raising mummy's from the dead; almost ending the world as we know it." Frances cracked.

Evie and Alex began laughing, Rick pointed a finger in Frances' face, "not funny." Rick shook his head and gave up on trying to pry the truth out of them— it was useless.

As Rick walked up the stairs to the second level Frances stared after him.

"All that stress can not be good for blood pressure." Frances commented. 

"It _isn't_ Frankie, that's precisely the reason why we can't tell your Father." Evie stared at her daughter, who had grown up into such a beautiful mature woman. "And that is precisely the reason why you _can't_ go."

Frances stared at her mother in shock. "Mother!" She cried out in shock. "I have been waiting for this opportunity since I was a young child, I can't just give it up because my father is a _little_ overprotective—"

Evie rose her hand to calm her hysterical daughter; "well I guess we'll just have to find a way to break it to him then."


	2. Two

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie.

Z Z Z

"_No_ Evie, _absolutely not_!" Rick exclaimed as he jumped up from the bed that he and Evie shared just after she had broken him the news.

"Rick please try and be reasonable—" Evie began.

Rick cut her off, "No, no, _no_! Evie you will _not_ try to talk me into this one!" Rick began pacing back and forth across their spacious room filled with many trinkets from their travels across the world. "You told me once, if I'm not mistaken that we were _done_ with Egypt, the mummy's the Mah'ai—"

Evie stood up, "this is not some bloody expedition we are talking about here, this is Frankie's— your _daughters _future we are talking about here!"

"I'm not just saying no because its Egypt, but because there is a war going on here Evie. Europe is in unrest, who the hell knows _what_ could happen. I understand that this is about her future, but she doesn't _need_ to go to Cairo, she can attend a university here in England—"

"I don't want to attend a university in England, or Oxford, or anywhere else in this God forsaken country!" Frances yelled storming into their bedroom from outside the room where she had been listening. "It's _just_ a university! There's no harm in attending university!" Frances' face was deep red, her hair spilled down her back in angle curls.

She wore her mother's locket around her neck; she fingered it and automatically began yanking from one side to the other as she often did when she became nervous or upset. "Dad you _know_ how long I have wanted to be an Archaeologist, how long I have been _waiting _for a chance like this!"

Rick shook his head. 

"No Frances, I'm _sorry_—"

"I-I-I _hate you_! Frances screamed cutting Rick off. 

"Frances!" Evie exclaimed in shock, she had _never_ seen her daughter like this. 

Frances squared off with Rick, the traits she had inherited from him showing in vibrant colours. "I am _going_ to attend the University of Cairo Dad, whether you pay for it, or _not_!" She pivoted on her heel and stomped out of the room, she flew down the stairs and grabbed her coat. "I'm going to Uncle Jonathan's!" She shouted.

Rick stared at were Frances had been standing moments before, then what she said clicked in his mind. "_Jonathan's_?" He demanded. He took a step towards the door. 

Evie leapt up and grabbed his shoulder. "Let it go Rick, she'll have calmed down by tomorrow." 

Rick stared at Frances as she slammed the door behind her. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Z Z Z

"Its absolutely mad!" Frances exclaimed, as she paced around her Uncle Jonathan's apartment, like her father had done minutes before. "How they treat me like I'm still in the nursery!" She paused and shook her head. She looked up to where her Uncle Jonathan was sitting in a cushy armchair. "I'm not a fool you know. I won't read from any book of the dead, or open any blood chests!" 

Jonathan nodded, somewhat afraid to speak.

"Do you see what I mean?" Frances asked him pointedly.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Jonathan replied. He crossed his legs and ran a hand through his curly thinning hair.

Frances broke into a wide grin. "You see?" She asked no one in particular. "I knew _you'd _understand, you're the only reasonable member of this family!"

Jonathan smirked, "Well, I'm afraid you're father and my sister seem to think a little differently." He chuckled uneasily. 

Frances stared at Jonathan, "well, I'm afraid I don't care." She retorted sassily. She looked into Jonathan's face. "Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?" Jonathan asked.

Frances shook her head. "Will you _pay_ for me?" 

"Pay _what_ for you?" Jonathan asked. Frances shook her head. He still didn't seem to understand.

"My _tuition_, what else?" She demanded. She began pacing again. "I mean, I have enough for train faire there, but other than that I'm lost. I _know_ that my father would _never_ pay."

Jonathan stared at Frances in shock. "_Pay_ for your _tuition_?" He repeated slowly.

Frances nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said. I know you have enough money Uncle Jonathan and I wouldn't dare ask, its just I'm desperate, and I swear I'll pay you back." Frances offered in a quick rush.

"I," Jonathan paused. "I really don't think so Frankie, I'm sorry. But I'm still human and rather fancy meeting my next birthday." Jonathan frowned as he noticed Frances' face fall. "But maybe I could give your old Mum and Dad a ring and soften 'em up for you eh?" He asked, reaching for the phone on the table next to him.

Frances shook her head. "My father would sooner have me join the nunnery than pay my tuition for Cairo University." 

Jonathan, put down the phone, he was stumped.

"Oh!" Frances exclaimed, Jonathan tensed waiting for another one of her out bursts, but instead she flopped onto an easy chair opposite from him. "This is bloody hopeless." She muttered dejectedly, dropping her head into her hands.

Jonathan suddenly had a plan. "Not entirely." He said suddenly, perking his niece's interest. "Why don't you get a job to pay for your tuition?" He suggested.

Frances sat on the thought for a moment. "A job?" She asked herself. "A job!" She jumped up. "That's brilliant!" She exclaimed. She began pacing again, "and there's a bunch of old useless junk that Dad keeps asking mom to get rid of that I could pawn off for even _more_ money!" She turned and smiled at Jonathan fully. She pranced over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Uncle John! I can leave tomorrow!" She laughed out loud gathering up her coat from the crumpled heap where she had deposited it on the floor. 

"Wait a moment love, you're not even going to bring the idea up with your parents—" Jonathan said standing up. He had thought she wouldn't take him to be entirely serious.

Frances shook her head. "Of course not, my father would try to talk me out of it in a moment." She bit her lip to keep from shouting out in glee and pulled open the door. "Ta ta!" She yelled, slamming it closed behind her.

Jonathan dropped onto his chair, dropping his face into his hands. 

"Oh bloody hell, what have I done?"


	3. Three

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie.

Z Z Z 

Frances was up at the crack of dawn; she moaned and forced her eyes open, she stared out the window into the bright sunlight that streamed into her large bedroom. She forced her eyes wide as the sunlight forced the rest of her body to wake up.

"It's now or never," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Frances dragged her tired body off the bed, suddenly wishing she had gone to bed earlier, but instead she had wandered through out her large home gathering all the little trinkets and other objects that held no real use to them.

Frances took her time getting dressed, in a long white skirt with white buttons running up hem to waist, she pulled on her best blouse, which was the color cream and— the only one not ripped or worn. 

She bent over and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed, it was large and leather, beaten and scratched. It had belonged to her mother.

She opened it on her bed. Frances walked over to her dressers and emptied out all her clothes, she stuffed as many as she could in leaving a bit of room for the trinkets, she finally managed to close it after sitting on it and forcing the zipper closed.

She stood in front of the mirror and picked up a wicker hat that was white with a broad brim. She dragged a brush through her tangled hair until it gleamed in shimmering waves down her back. Then she plunked the hat on her head and tied the ribbon tightly in a bow.

She picked up the ruck sac that she had filled with fruit, vegetables and a loaf of bread the night before.

She picked up her suitcase and lugged it out of the door and down the hall, she bit her lip to keep from grunting and crying out. The last thing she needed was Alex or her Father waking up in the middle of her escape.

__

That would just be so my luck wouldn't it? She thought grimly as she finally made it to the kitchen. She retrieved a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write her family a letter:

_Dear Mum Dad, and Alex;_

I'm off to Egypt, as you've probably already guessed.

I'm sorry that it has to be this way, I promise to keep my head up and stay clear from trouble. I also promise to stay away from mysterious men in dark robes and books of dead. 

I'll be careful and write soon.

And don't bother trying to come stop me because I am already gone.

All my love,

Frankie

Z Z Z

"Oh my God!" Evie exclaimed as the note slipped from her fingers, she ran to the bottom of the stairs, still dressed in her nightgown. "Rick!" She shouted, "_Rick_!" She screamed a moment later after getting no response.

Rick burst out of his bedroom, with Alex on his heels. 

"What is it? What happened?" Alex asked as he and his father rushed down the stairs.

Rick walked up to Evie and placed a hand on her shoulder, she was trembling and tears filled her eyes. She pointed to the note that had floated onto the tabletop.

"She's _gone_," Evie whispered. "She's actually gone. Frankie's gone off to Egypt.

Rick's face drained of color, then began to turn a deep shade of purple. "_Jonathan_!" He shouted. "I swear, I swear to God I am going to _kill _him!" Rick took a step forward. Evie grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said her voice a deadly calm. "_I'm_ going to kill him!"


	4. Four

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie.

Z Z Z 

The train was stuffy and there was not much leg room.

Frances had nearly broken both her arms trying to shove her suitcase into the overhead compartment, and she had to wedge the door of the compartment closed.

"Blasted thing," she murmured flopping down in her seat, a wave of exhaustion washed over her. She felt her eyes drooping closed, but as the train passed by a large hill the sun flooded the window and jolted her awake.

She stared out at the horizon, _Egypt_, She thought; _that_ was what lay ahead of her.

She felt her leg jumping up and down with anticipation. She had been waiting for a chance like this since she was eight years old, and she had never given up on the prospect.

She regretted (only slightly), leaving her family behind with such a tiny explanation of her whereabouts, but she was a smart girl. She had a good head on her shoulders. She was her mother's daughter, and although some found that a little frightening she took great pride in it.

She fingered her mother's locket around her neck, her father had taken it off after her mother had almost died back in Egypt ten years ago, and after Alex and Jonathan had resurrected her back from the dead, Evie had never really thought to ask for it back.

Frances clicked it open. She stared down at her Grandfather and Grandmother, her Grandfathers large smile, her Grandmothers exotic shyness as she looked up from under long lashes at the camera.

Frances had been named after her Grandfather, her middle name, Isis, had been her Grandmothers name. And she also took great pleasure in knowing that she had been named after such wonderful, adventurous people.

As she stared out of the window, she realized suddenly that she belonged in Egypt it was in her blood. 

Her Grandmother was from there, and besides, she didn't see what was so terrible about it besides the mummy's and terror, her mother and father had found each other there hadn't they?

Frances shook her head. Convinced she had done the right thing.

She belonged in Egypt it was in her blood— it _was_ her blood.

Z Z Z

Frances was jolted away as the train pulled to a stop; she blinked, slightly disoriented before she realized that she was on the train and that it had finally stopped in Egypt.

The last two days had been near hell, the places she had staying at had been far from five star hotels— rat infested hovel's was a more appropriate word. She had also acquired a strange rash from on of the hotel mattresses, and there was no where that she knew of where she could buy ointment to soothe the persistent itching that ran up her left arm.

She remembered the last time she had traveled to Egypt.

__

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea Alex?" She asked as her brother opened the chest with the key.

"Don't be such a baby Frank, just go and keep watch out for Mum and Dad."

Frances glared at her twin brother, "you are so_ dead if Dad finds out, he'll give you such a spank—"_

"Shut up Frank and just go keep watch!" Alex exclaimed.

"What if I don't?" Frances countered.

"I'll tell_ Imotep where you are…" Alex threatened, "I've heard he has an _impeccable_ taste for annoying little girls!" Alex yelled, Frances jumped her eyes widened and she ran over to the bottom of the stairs._

She stood staring at her parents, she bit her nails, she watched as they kissed, and she sighed.

She wished she could have a husband like that, she found herself lost in her own thoughts when Alex cried out suddenly.

"What!" Frances exclaimed turning around, she saw her brother standing back, and she ran over to his side and saw him staring into space. "Alex?" She asked tapping her brother's shoulder, "ALEX!" She screamed into his ear.

Alex didn't jump, he just kept staring straight ahead, and then suddenly he snapped back into reality. 

"I saw it…," Alex said slowly.

"Saw what?" Frances demanded.

"The way to Oasis." 

And that was how it had all started, Alex putting on the Scorpion King's bracelet, being the intelligent child that he was, then they had all almost been shot to death, Rick had shoved her under the table and told her not to move. 

And she hadn't, not until her Mother had picked her up and gathered her into her arms. 

"Excuse me ma'am," the conductor said, tapping her shoulder. "I believe this is you're stop."

Frances blinked slowly, "pardon?" She asked, "oh yes. Thank-you." She said standing up.

The conductor helped her to pull her suitcase out from the overhead compartment. 

"Thank-you very much," Frances said as she tottered out of the train. She dragged her suitcase down the street and hailed a cab.

She still had twenty pounds left and she hoped that enough for a ride to the University. 

She hoisted her suitcase into the back seat and climbed in after.

"_University_?" She offered in broken Egyptian.

The ride to University was short and bumpy, and when she gave the cab driver her money she received no change.

She hauled the suitcase up the campus and stepped into the lobby, which was being cooled with five large fans.

"Um, excuse me?" She offered slowly in English, hoping he would understand.

The man at the front desk looked up, "yes?" He asked, his accent was thick.

"Could you tell me where the dorms are, and where to get my schedule?"

The man nodded, "can I have a piece of identification please," he asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her birth certificate and a recent picture of her and Evie. 

The man looked at her certificate for a moment then nodded his head, "name please?"

"O'Connell, Frances," she replied as the man ruffled through his papers.

"Here you are, this is your schedule," he handed her a think pamphlet, "and this is a map of the university and surrounding areas."

"Thank-you," Frances said, shoving her birth certificate and picture back into her pocket. She got a good grip on her suitcase and ambled towards the door.

Z Z Z 

After walking up four flights of stairs to get to her dorm room, Frances was ready to collapse and to kill her Uncle Jonathan for suggesting such a preposterous idea.

__

But how else would you have gotten here? Short of flapping your ears and flying? She wondered as she shoved open the door.

The dorm room was small and two beds were cramped in and there was a door, which Frances assumed was the closet. A tiny desk with a stool was jammed into the corner.

"How quaint," she heard herself mumble in abhorrence. She always was so charming at the best of times.

But you could leave that attribute to her father. She blamed him entirely for it.

All right…sometimes she said stupid things on her own accord, but other than that…

There was another young woman, she was seated at the desk, and the stool was pulled in, so the edge of the desk dug into her stomach.

She turned around and smiled at Frances. 

"You must be Frances O'Connell." The young woman spoke slowly and deliberately, her English was flawless and she held only the slightest whisper of an accent.

"Yeah," Frances replied.

"I'm Dierdre Almahed," she said standing. "I hope you don't mind that I took the bed by the window."

Frances shook her head, "no. I don't care, just as long as it's a bed," she dropped her suitcase and flopped face first onto her bed.


	5. Five

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie.

Z Z Z

"Jonathan!" Evie screamed pounding on the door. "Jonathan you open this door this inst—"

The door flung open.

"Yeah Evie?" Jonathan grunted. "What of it?" He snapped standing in his robe. 

Evie shoved him inside his apartment and stormed in after him.

"What _of it_ is that you gave the Frankie the insane notion to run off to Egypt!" Evie yelled, Jonathan stepped back, tripping over a chair in his living room.

"Listen Evie, I was going to call. I _was_ really, but—"

"What gave you the idea?" Evie exclaimed.

"Frankie did actually," Jonathan replied, Evie shoved past him again. "She _did_!" He yelped helplessly, "she wanted me to pay for her tuition and I flat out refused, but then…I have the crazy concept that why didn't she get a job and pay for the tuition herself, I didn't actually think she'd take me seriously!"

"Well she did," Evie spat back, "and now half of my favorite figurines are missing from the house!" Evie began pacing. "Of _course_ she would!" She said forcefully, she turned to her brother. "This is _Frances_ we are talking about here. She'd jump at the chance to take you seriously— even if you _are_ an idiot, if it meant getting her to Egypt.

"Oh God," Jonathan mumbled.

"That's what I said, and that's why you're coming with us to get her."

"Evie, are you sure?"

"Jonathan, this is my _daughter_ we are talking about. I don't care if we rise Imotep from the underworld. We _are_ going to get her back, I almost lost my son in Egypt and I will be damned if I loose her as well." Evie brought a trembling hand to her mouth and she let rest it there for a moment. "I have this feeling, that something terrible is going to happen."

"This is you, me and O'Connell, something terrible is _bound_ to happen." Jonathan replied moving slightly to miss the raised hand that was meant for him.

Z Z Z

Frances groaned as she woke up, the dorm room was dimly lit from the light seeping through the thin curtains and it felt like she had slept on a hard slab of concrete the whole night.

Her back was tense and the muscles screamed in protest as she sat up. 

Dierdre was still asleep, her arms curled around her pillow.

Frances forced herself to stand up, if she could only make it to the blood bathroom down the hall that the whole floor shared, then maybe the day would turn out to be all right.

She bent to the side and stretched out her back, she grunted slightly as she bent down to touch her toes. 

She suddenly wondered as she inspected her small toes what was going on at home.

A slight smile came to her lips when she realized what was _probably_ happening. They were probably _killing_ Jonathan.

Her Uncle Jonathan really was an imbecile, but he was an adorable one and her favorite Uncle— her _only_ Uncle now that she thought about it, and it wasn't like he had done all bad. I mean, he had helped to rise her Mother from the dead hadn't he?

She sighed as she stood straight up.

Her back felt slightly less tense. She bent over to open her suitcase. She opened it and the contents practically spilt out. 

She reached in and pulled out a dark brown skirt and the same cream top she had been wearing for three days. She smelt it under the arms and was glad to find that it didn't smell all that bad. She just hoped no one stood to close to her.

The bathroom was deserted when she stepped in, and the shower was steaming and felt glorious on her skin, and when she inspected her rash, she found it waning a little.

She scrubbed her hair till it squeaked. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the shower stall.

She rubbed a towel into her hair and rubbed her face dry, she didn't care if she ever slept in a comfortable bed again, just as long as she could have a shower every morning.

As she was bent over, wrapping her hair, turban style she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice light and friendly. No one replied. She shrugged. 

Suddenly there was a whisper in the air and Frances's head snapped up so fast that the towel unwrapped from her hair.

"Frances," there it was again.

"Who's there?" She demanded then rolled her eyes, this was turning into a bad horror novel, she better not go and investigate any strange noises or the other students might find her impaled with the shower head. "Hello?" She demanded. She felt her face flushing with anger. She gripped the towel tightly against her body.

There was an eerie silence and Frances breathed a sigh of relieve when suddenly a dozen different whispers assaulted her mind at once all coming from different directions. Some spoke her name, others spoke Egyptian and some were too muffled to understand.

Frances spun around, trying to decipher where the sounds were coming from. 

When she turned back towards the mirror she stared at her reflection. "Get a grip on yourself," she demanded, but when the whisper was hot on her neck and next to her ear. She quickly grabbed up her stuff and reached for the door handle, it flew open and Frances's belongings clattered to the floor and she clamp a hand over her mouth muffling a scream.

"Frances?" Dierdre exclaimed, "are you all right? You look as though you've just seen a ghost."

Frances shook her head, "no, you just frightened me," she said sprinting down the hall. 

Dierdre slid into the bathroom, the air was cooler than in the hall and the mirrors were fogged. She felt a shudder ripple down her body, she suddenly found herself walking around the bathroom, checking under closed doors, she even peeked in the garbage can.

__

This is ridiculous! She chided herself, _no one is in this bathroom_. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, she cried out sharply and pivoted on her heel.

A young woman with long dark hair was staring at her, "what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." She replied nonchalantly, "I uh, was just looking for my uh, towel." She scooped up her towel and toilette-trees and dashed into a shower stall. She pressed all her into the corner but her towel was still half soaked as she wrapped it around her body.

Dierdre crept into the dorm room after her quick shower. She couldn't stand being in that bathroom after the look she had seen on Frances's face, even after it had began to fill up. 

She shivered as she wrapped her gray knit sweater tighter around her body.

She looked at Frances' sleeping body, and noticed that she was gripping her pillow for the life of her. 

Dierdre couldn't help but wondering _what_ exactly had Frances seen, or heard for that matter that had frightened her so.

She reached out with a shaking hand and gently nudged Frances, Frances grunted and then jolted awake.

"What? What is it?" She mumbled.

"I just thought I'd wake you," Dierdre said slowly, "classes start in twenty minutes."

Frances stared at her roommate for a moment, "oh," she said slowly. "Thanks," but Frances made no move to get out of bed.

She sat there still for a few more moments as Dierdre brushed her hair, pinned it up and got dressed. Dierdre said a quick good-bye before exiting the room.

Frances sat staring at the wall, wondering what exactly had just gone on in the bathroom.

__

Its nothing but you're imagination, overreacting. But that didn't make any sense, she hadn't imagined the hot breath on her neck, Frances shook her head. 

She looked into the mirror that she had attached over the desk that both girls now used as a dresser.

She tried to smile. This was her first day of classes at the University of Cairo.

But there was fear in her eyes.


	6. Six

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

PS: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes having to do with The Mummy.

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie.

Z Z Z

Z Z Z

Finding her wasn't really as difficult as had expected to be. The university of Cairo was just one big square. Frances finally figured this out after she got lost for the third time that day.

"Oh for crying out loud," Frances snarled. She heard a soft giggle behind her. She spun around; ready to throttle whoever was laughing at her. However she shocked to find Dierdre standing behind her, a small grin on her face.

Frances had been in a slump all day, still creeped out by the episode in the bathroom.

Frances still didn't know what it meant—didn't even _begin_ to understand what it meant.

"Lost?" Dierdre wondered, stating the obvious.

Frances nodded her head, "how did you guess?" She replied dejectedly. "How do you know the school so well?" Frances was sure that Dierdre was a freshmen like her; Frances was suddenly stricken with the thought that there had been an orientation she had missed.

"My father…" Deirdre began, "he's a professor here."

Frances grinned, "lucky you. I've only been wondering around for the last twenty minutes."

"I think I might have a map," Dierdre said, reaching into her book bag. She pulled out a slightly rumpled hand drawn map.

"You're a life savor," Frances gushed, "hey. You want to get together for lunch?"

Dierdre looked mildly surprised, "oh—oh, okay," she agreed softly. "The cafeteria's down by the dorms. It isn't much, but the food's cheap."

The rest of Frances's day passed by in a blur. Frances nearly fell asleep in her advanced literature; until a thin Indian man prodded her with his pencil.

Frances was glad that since it was the first day of the year the teachers were lenient with their students tardiness. All teachers besides her Geography teacher—Mrs. Hotubi.

When Frances had finally found the small room, Mrs. Hotubi had looked up from her desk, down her pointed nose and declared something about Frances finally gracing the class with her presence.

The whole class had tittered and Frances hated when people laughed at her. Frances also hated Mrs. Hotubi on the spot.

Frances figured that Mrs. Hotubi didn't care much for her English student either. Frankie suspected it was because she knew so much about Geography.

Frances was always quick to answer questions; even when they weren't directed towards her. 

By the time lunch rolled around Frances realized suddenly she would prefer a thousand Egyptian curses next to Mrs. Hotubi's Geography class.

__

I pity the poor chap who married this woman, Frances thought, trying to hide her smirk.

When Mrs. Hotubi finally let the class out (exactly seven minutes _late_ according to Frankie's watch) Frances was the first one out the door.

Frances found the cafeteria surprising easy. Considering her former attempts at navigating around the large school.

It was a small room, attached to the dorms with stark white walls and modest wooden tables.

Frances saw Dierdre studying at a table and strode over. Frances drop her books onto the table with a loud thump and dropped unceremoniously into a seat directly across from Dierdre. Her fingers fell to her mother's locket and Frances wondered what her family was doing right this moment.

__

Mum's probably killing Jonathan, Frances thought with a smirk.

"I got you a turkey sandwhich," Dierdre said, without looking up from her studies.

__

That girl, Frances realized,_ is _much_ too timid_.

"Thanks Di," Frances said taking a big bite out of her sandwhich. "Whasa foing?" She wondered, her mouth full of her sandwhich.

Dierdre didn't miss a beat, "just catching up on Egyptology."

"Really?" Frances wondered, "tell me what you know."

"Not much," Dierdre admitted. "It's really my father who wanted me to take the class. He's the professor."

"Really?" Frances swallowed before taking another bite. "That's fantastic." Frances grinned, trying to think of the first fast fact that would come to mind. "Did you know," she began, "that Khufu was the father of Pyramid building in Giza?"

Dierdre looked up from her text book.

"And did you know that Baedeker's Egypt warned people that were apoplectic, or prone to fainting fits not to enter the tomb?"

"How did you know that?" Dierdre wondered.

Frances shrugged.

"Wait…" Dierdre said slowly.

_Oh great,_ Frances groaned internally._ Here it comes_.

"Is your father Richard O'Connell?" Dierdre demanded.

"Yes," Frances hissed, "but keep your voice down." Frances figured the less people that knew about her Father, and her mother for that matter, the better.

It seemed to Frances that if people found out who her parents were, they started treating her differently. Like she personally knew where Humanaptra was. Sure she had been there, but she was nine for pity sake!

"Sorry," Dierdre apologized, "it's just…Mr. O'Connell is my father's idol."

"Well," Frances cleared her throat, "he doesn't know I'm here. Well," she paused. "I suppose he does now. But he didn't send me. I snuck here."

"You _snuck_ here?" Dierdre gasped, like Frances had just revealed she was the incarnation of Queen Nefertti herself.

"Well, I didn't really have much choice." Frances replied, all though she supposed she had had a choice. There always was a choice. She guessed it just depended on what choice a person chose. "So your father's the professor of Egyptology?" Frances wondered, eager to get the subject off her and her family.

"Yes," Dierdre replied.

"Don't you think it's all so exciting?" Frances blurted out.

Dierdre shook her head, "not really."

"I just want to get out there," Frances sighed, ignoring Dierdre's reply.

"My father—professor Almahed, he well…he runs the expeditions."

Frances' broke into a smile so wide Dierdre was worried her roommates face would split in half.

"When me and my brother were children, our bed time stories were about Egypt. The pharaohs, the queens, the curses."

"Curses?" Dierdre cut in, sounding somewhat confused.

"Yeah, you know the book of the dead, the scorpion kings bracelet…"

"The Scorpion Kings bracelet?" Dierdre hooted, "he's just a myth."

Frances felt herself tense up, but no one else in the cafeteria seemed to be paying much attention to them.

"Imotep? Anuk Sunamun?" Frances offered.

Dierdre waved Frances' words away. "My father told me those are just stories, made up to frighten young children."

__

Stories? Frances scoffed, _hardly_. But she kept those thoughts to herself, she quickly finished off her turkey sandwhich and smiled at Dierdre before standing up. "I have to hit the loo before class," she said slinging her book back across her shoulder. She left her tray by the kitchen and headed back towards the dorms.


	7. Seven

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

PS: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes having to do with The Mummy.

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie, also the Anuzy Pyramid its Pharaoh and well…everything that is in it. All came from my head. Anyways…please enjoy and no infringement is intended.

Z Z Z

Frances rested her chin in her hands as Professor Almahed rambled on. He clicked on a slide and a shot of the pyramids flashed onto the wall as the lights were flicked off.

Frances sat up straight, craning in her front row seat to get a better look at the pyramids that loomed before the entire class; awing the students into silence.

"As you can see," Professor Almahed explained as he flicked on another slide; this slide was a close up of the stones of the pyramids. "In general there were over two million stones used to create each pyramid." He flicked on another slide, "over the years more and more Pyramids and the tombs inside them have been discovered."

"Humanaptra," a student in the back row coughed and a few students chortled. Frances felt her shoulders tense.

"I didn't tell anyone," Dierdre said quickly, "I swear."

Frances shook her shoulders gently and turned her attention back to Professor Almahed.

"But, many tombs have yet to be discovered, and better studied. Simply for the immense knowledge they hold, not just the treasure." He sent a wink Frances' way. "And thankfully," he continued on, "I have talked the university into letting this class go on a expedition. We are also lucky enough that a good friend of mine just happens to be in the area excavating a tomb in the Anuzy Pyramid. The tomb that belongs to the pharaoh…"

Frances felt her attention waning, Professor Almahed clicked on the final slide he had planned for that day.

"Who?" Frances whispered to herself. When she finally took a good look at the picture that hairs rose on the back of her neck.

The slide was simply a door, to Frances assumed, the tomb of the Pharaoh Professor Almahed was talking about. Frances blinked slowly and felt her heart catch in her chest.

__

What the hell is going on? She demanded angrily.

"…there is a legend with this tomb that's says this man was very rich; and his tomb is filled with unimaginable treasures. The legend states: _'He who enters the tomb shall have endless riches forever more._'"

"Legend?" Frances blurted, jolting back to reality. She did not like the sound of this at all.

Z Z Z

"There isn't a train to Cairo for four days," Alex broke kindly to his mother.

"_Four days_?" Evie exclaimed. "I don't even want to _begin_ to imagine what could happen in four days!"

"Mum, Frankie is a smart girl; she uses her head. She'll be fine," Alex said wearily. His mother had been at him fretting all morning and most of the night before.

"Why couldn't she be more like you Alexander?"

"More like me?" Alex scoffed, "don't be too hasty to forget I was the one who put the Scorpions King's bracelet on. Frankie tried to talk me out of it."

Evie threw up her hands, "don't remind me! I know! I know! What I mean is, you're happy where you are. You don't have all those crazy notions in your head…" Evie who had managed to keep herself together all this time, burst into tears.

"She sure is her mother's daughter," Alex said patting his mothers shoulder.

Z Z Z

Two weeks later Frankie and Dierdre were sitting beside each other again in Egyptology.

"My mother probably warned me about this," Frances muttered snapping the lead off her pencil. "Blast!" She exclaimed. She fished through her book bag until she found another one.

"As I explained before, my friend George Williams and a group of archaeologists have already begun to excavate the tomb…"

"So why do we have to go there?" Frances mumbled.

"What was that Ms. O'Connell?" Professor Almahed wondered looking up from his desk.

"I said, why do we have to go there?" Frances repeated, "I mean if George and his friends have already begun the excavation I really don't see the point…" Frances let her voice drift off and Dierdre made a soft noise and slapped her hand to her forehead. For the past fourteen days Frances had been taking every chance she could to try and talk the Professor into going to the tomb. It wasn't that she wasn't all for excavations… that was what she was here for, she just wasn't here to wake up another bout of the dead.

She dreaded the though of what her mother would think of that.

"Like I told you Ms. O'Connell," Professor Almahed said slowly, his voice surprisingly calm. "I am taking you on this expedition precisely for the experience one needs to get into the field of Archeology." He looked at Frances evenly and she slumped down slightly in her seat. "That is what you're here for isn't it?" He wondered.

"Yes sir," Frances replied. _I'm just not here to raise anymore chaps from the dead_. Frances thought grimly.

"The trip is scheduled for the day after tomorrow and right now a list is currently being passed around of all the supplies you're going to need…"

Z Z Z

"You're far to paranoid," Dierdre said two days later as she jammed her clothes into her backpack.

"I'm careful Di," Frances correctly. "I've got my father to thank for that." She grumbled as she half hazardly packed her backpack. Right then she was picturing her father's reaction to the knowledge that Professor's class was going on an expedition. She shuddered and promised herself never to do it again.

It wasn't that she didn't love her father, because she loved him dearly. It was just…sometimes he was so worrisome, and it seemed as if he barely let Frances do anything. While her brother Alex was free to roam about London and do as he pleased.

Frances guessed that was a bit unfair. She knew her father saw Evie in his daughter, and only wanted to protect Frances like he wanted to protect his wife. But for once Frances had just wanted to be allowed to make her own decision.

But now that she had she wasn't sure where it would take her. Or if she would want to go there.

"Well at least we're on the same team." Dierdre pointed out happily. And Frances agreed that was the one high point of the trip. Over the past few weeks her and Dierdre had become fast friends and she was glad she was paired with Dierdre as opposed to some stranger of whom she knew nothing about. "And you can read Ancient Egyptian," Dierdre said slowly and Frances nodded. It seemed to be a gift of the woman in her mother's family. Evie had tried to each both Frances and her brother. But Alex never seemed able to pick it up. He'd always forget to study his symbols and get angry. Throwing his text book across the room.

"Some anyway," Frances replied. "I wish my mother was here," she said. She froze, shocked that those words had just come out of her mouth. "That woman can read Ancient Egyptian." She finished quickly, hoping Dierdre hadn't noticed her pause. "She's the one who taught me."

Dierdre smiled. "I tried to learn once, but I just could get a knack for it. I always got so frustrated."

Frances couldn't help but laugh. "You sound like Alex."

"Who?" Dierdre wondered.

"Alex," Frances replied. "He's my brother." Dierdre nodded her head before turning back to packing.

Frances stole a glance in the mirror. She was willing to bet that her parents, Alex and Uncle Jonathan were on their way to Egypt right now…all Frances hoped was that she would be alive when they got there.


	8. Eight

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

PS: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes having to do with The Mummy.

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie, also the Anuzy Pyramid its Pharaoh and well…everything that is in it. All came from my head. Anyways…please enjoy and no infringement is intended.

Z Z Z

The trip out to the desert was a hot one, the whole class traveled in four buses, devoid of any air conditioning. The hot, humid air blowing in her face didn't help to cool Frances as she fanned her face with her wide brimmed hat.

Dierdre was slumped against Frances's shoulder, fast asleep. The ride was almost four hours from Cairo. And by the time the bus bumped and jolted to the Anuzy Pyramid Frances was hot, tired and ready to explore. Despite the fear that fluttered in her heart when the bush jerked to a stop Frances shook Dierdre gently awake.

"We're here," Frances said dropping Dierdre's pack into her lap. She grunted as it caught her in the gut.

"A little hasty aren't we?" Dierdre wondered, slowly gathering back her bearings. She brushed loose strands of hair behind her ears. "For someone who didn't even _want_ to come here in the first place."

"I just want to get off this bus," Frances said squeezing past Dierdre into the isle. She practically shoved her way down the isle and leapt onto the sand.

She took a deep breath and planted her hands on her hips. She scanned the horizon, still finding it hard to believe she was in Egypt standing in front of a pyramid. It was just how she had dreamed it would be; until a mosquito landed on her bare arm. She slapped it dead and flicked it off her shoulder.

She made a face, "gro-oss," she whined.

Dierdre pulled a tube out of her backpack. "Here's some bug repellent." Dierdre dropped it into Frances' hand and walked ahead to get a closer view of the pyramid.

It looked like all the pyramids Dierdre had seen in pictures but there was something odd about it… "Father," she called out. "Is that pyramid smaller than the rest?"

Professor Almahed smiled, "it is. Good observation. King Sello didn't want his pyramid to stand out to looters so he made it small like that of a lesser kings Pyramid. And it worked, until now."

Dierdre looked to her father and took in his deep brown eyes and black hair that was graying at the temples. "Do you believe in them Father?" She asked truthfully, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her.

"I do not know what to believe," her father replied. "I think it's better to be safe than sorry. That's why," he shouted raising his voice to catch all his students attention. "When we go into the temple I don't want you to touch _anything_ unless I direct you otherwise."

The students muttered their agreement and Frances rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously," she quipped under her breath.

"Come on then!" Shouted Professor Almahed. He dropped a hand onto Dierdre's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "We have a lot of work to do!"


	9. Nine

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

PS: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes having to do with The Mummy.

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie, also the Anuzy Pyramid its Pharaoh and well…everything that is in it. All came from my head. Anyways…please enjoy and no infringement is intended.

Z Z Z

The tomb entrance was a narrow passage but as soon as they made it to the main hall, Frances' mouth dropped open. The tomb was massive, despite how small it looked from the outside. "Wow," she whispered, too dumbfounded to think of anything memorable to say. "Are those walls real gold?" She murmured, finally finding her voice.

"Yes," Professor Almahed replied, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I want all of you to break into your groups, in which you are to translate."

"You two take the temple with Ernie and Georgia," Professor Almahed directed, he pointed into a small room that Frances hadn't noticed before. Frances followed his gaze and saw a statue of a woman seated on a throne. Frances realized that this statue was made…entirely of gold. She also noticed this woman was missing her head.

"Is that a bad thing?" She wondered taking a step back.

Professor Almahed chuckled, "there have been hundreds of men who have scoured the tombs of Egypt simply for their treasures. That head was taken nearly a hundred years ago."

Frances stared at the statue, still feeling uneasy.

"See the base of the statue?" Professor Almahed wondered and Dierdre nodded. "Start translating."

The two girls wondered into the temple, two other students were busy trying to translate a slap of gold on the far wall.

Frances and Dierdre stared at the statue; not sure where to start.

"How about you translate, and I'll write it down?" Dierdre offered and Frances nodded.

"All right," she mumbled to herself. She circled the statue, trying to decide the best place to start. She crouched down and reached out her fingers to brush across the symbols. But then remember Professor Almahed's words of warning she jerked he hand back; trying to remember to play words to symbols as her mother had taught her.

Frances dropped onto her knees. "All right," she took a deep breath, "'_He who see's the light shall fight for God and all his people of the world.'_" Frances was silent, not really quite sure what to say.

"Would you say that's a warning or a prophecy?" Dierdre wondered quietly.

"I don't know," Frances replied honestly.

"Keep translating," Dierdre said, she was eager to get the translating over with. The temple was really starting to frighten her. Especially the Goddess with no head. Dierdre felt goose flesh pop up on her arms and legs and she quickly scribbled down what Frances had just translated. Frances noticed Dierdre was gripping her pencil so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"'_The chosen one shall rise up with the warriors of God and ride the world of demons brought forth from the sand._'"

"Demon's brought forth from the sand?" Dierdre yelped, her eyes widened but she nodded for Frances to keep going.

Frances took a deep breath, "here we go," she muttered to herself, "'_If the chosen one shall fail, the flesh of the mortal world shall be_'," Frances sucked in a deep breath. "'_Devoured_.'" She finished quietly.

"Oh no," Dierdre whimpered.

"Calm down, usually these curses only happen when they're triggered."

"Triggered? By what?"

"Reading words, removing a bracelet."

"What?" Dierdre cried out, "what are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," Frances replied, "it's not important."

"Not _important_? Anything that talks about the _flesh_ of the mortal world being _devoured_ has got to be important!" Dierdre hissed.

"It is, it is. Just calm down and we'll talk to your father; just don't touch_ anything_." Frances stood up and swung her rucksack onto her shoulder.

The rucksack hit her swiftly knocking her slightly off balance; the momentum from the bag swinging send Frances stumbling into the statue.

"Oomph," Frankie grunted she hit the statue; she reached out to grab the statue to keep herself from falling.

"Frankie _no_!" Dierdre screamed.

Frances's hand wrapped around the beheaded Goddess' wrist, which was extended palm up towards the entrance of the temple.

A few other teams heard Dierdre's screams; their mouths agape. Including the pair that had also been assigned to the temple; the two had been busy arguing about what a certain symbol meant. 

Frances felt herself falling backwards and she tightened her grip, determined not to fall.

The Goddess' arm bent at an odd angle before it detached.

Frances found herself sprawled on the floor of the tomb's temple.

"Are you okay?" A woman with bright red hair wondered, she was one of the students who had been arguing. She and Dierdre helped Frances to sit up.

"That wasn't so bad," Frances said, feeling slightly dazed.

"Wasn't that bad? You ripped the arm off the statue!"

"What?" Frances looked down at her right hand, which was clutching the Goddess's left hand. It felt surprisingly light and Frances realized it was hollow.

Suddenly there was hissing noise behind them, coming from the mangled statue. All the students turned around; sand was pouring out of the neck, and the left hand. There was a sharp series of squeaks and shrieks and suddenly hundreds of scarabs burst out of the statue.

"Run!" Frances screamed as Dierdre dragged Frances to her feet. The students ran screaming from the temple.

"The door!" Professor Almahed shouted as he sprinted down the hall towards them, "close the door!"

Frances saw a small panel on the wall, but they had no key and the scarabs were approaching. In a last ditch effort and a quick prayer Frances kicked out her foot, slamming her heel into the panel. The door grumbled and began to slowly inch closed.

"Don't let the scarabs near you!" Professor Almahed screamed, "get out! He shouted at the other students, "get out now!"

"Fire!" Frances yelped, "they're afraid of fire!"

Professor Almahed grabbed his flashlight from his belt and flicked it on. He shone it down onto the scarabs. The skittered away from the light, Professor Almahed stepped into the temple using his flashlight to hold the flesh eating scarabs at bay.

"Get out!" He shouted, "get out _now_!"

"Father!" Dierdre screamed, "father no!"

"Go, leave now!" Professor Almahed cried out shaking a scarab off his boot. "Before its too late."

Frances grabbed Dierdre's hand. "We have to get out of here," she yanked her friend away from the temple door. "That flashlight will only hold them at bay for so long." Dierdre looked Frances straight in the eye and let her pull her down the hall.

"Which way?" Frankie yelled helplessly.

"I don't know!"

The paused and looked left then right, in the dim tunnel. They could heard Professor Almahed's shrill shouts and Frances tried her best to block them out of her mind.

"I guess right," she replied, she took a step forward and slammed into something hard—which she assumed was a wall. "Or left," she quipped. She tightened her grip on Dierdre's hand and the two girls sprinted down into the darkness.

TBC…

Hopefully that was mildly suspenseful; also it was meant to be slightly humorous as well. Hope you enjoyed! R & R!!


	10. Ten

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

PS: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes having to do with The Mummy.

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie, also the Anuzy Pyramid its Pharaoh and well…everything that is in it. All came from my head. Anyways…please enjoy and no infringement is intended.

Z Z Z

"Can't this bloody train go any faster?" Evie demanded.

"Calm down," Rick said dropping his hand onto his frantic wives shoulder.

"I fell completely responsible," Jonathan groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"As you should," Evie snapped. "All I hope is that she can stay out of trouble for three days."

Rick snorted, "I find that unlikely Evie; if I know Frankie at all, she's raising the dead."

Z Z Z

"Where are we Frankie?" Dierdre whimpered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Frankie whimpered back. "Do you have a torch in your pack?" She wondered.

"A what?"

"A flashlight," Frankie corrected herself.

"I—I think so," Dierdre replied, she took off her pack and opened it, rummaging around until she found her flashlight. She pulled it out and flicked it on.

Frances blinked her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the darkness. She let out a deep breath and turned around; staring face to face with a mummy.


	11. Eleven

**Lets all just use our imaginations and pretend that Evie and Rick had twins instead of just Alex…**

PS: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes having to do with The Mummy.

Rating: PG!!

Disclaimer: Well…none are mine…except Frankie, also the Anuzy Pyramid its Pharaoh and well…everything that is in it. All came from my head. Anyways…please enjoy and no infringement is intended.

Z Z Z

Her shrill scream ripped through the tomb, reaching the other students as they ran for the light; stopping them in their traps.

"What was that?" The red head demanded, wrapping her arms around her thin body.

"Our deaths," her partner replied pulling her out the front door.

"Frankie," Dierdre cried out in terror, she struck Frances hard across the face.

"What happened?" Frances gasped, "am I dead?" She sat up, gripping Dierdre's arm so tightly it throbbed.

"No we're not dead. Not yet anyway, you just fainted." Dierdre pressed her palm to Frances' warm forehead.

"So the mummy…wasn't alive?" Frances wondered.

Dierdre gave Frances an odd look, "no," she replied slowly. "It's dead; just like it has been for thousands of years."

Frances lifted her left hand to her chest, she looked down and saw she was still holding the Goddess's severed hand. She shuddered and tossed it away. "It's all my fault." Frances realized; hot tears flooded her eyes and she dropped her head.

"It was an accident," Dierdre said brushing Frankie's hair off her forehead.

"Everyone could have been killed because of me," Frances whispered, "your father _is_ probably dead because of me."

"We don't know that for sure," Dierdre quickly helped Frances to her feet. Hope lightened her tone, "besides we can't dwell on that now; we have to figure out how to get out of here—"

"If we can get out of here," Frances muttered.

"—before whatever we've released finds us first."

"Do you know where we took the wrong turn?" Frances queried, she was gripping Dierdre's hand as they slowly made their way down the narrow halls of the tomb.

"I don't know, it was dark." Dierdre waved the flashlight over a glimmering pure gold wall. France's foot scuffed the ground and Dierdre started. "I need to get out of here," she tightened her grip on Frankie's hand.

"We will."

Frances wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Dierdre or herself. "All we have to do is keep calm and stay together." Frances tentatively turned the corner, tugging Dierdre behind her.

"I can't stand the silence," Dierdre whispered, swinging the flashlight around. How had they managed to get so lost?

"Do you think they will come looking…your parents?"

"They damn well better," Frances snarled. "I didn't come all the way to Egypt to be lost inside a tomb for eternity." Frances felt the tears again, she tried to ignore them as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I just want to go home," she sniffled, but then she shook herself. She couldn't fall apart. Not now, not when Dierdre was depending on her. "But I guess my homesickness isn't really important right now is it?"

"No, I suppose not."

The paused at an intersection.

"Curse the Egyptians and their mazes," Dierdre murmured. "Oh good heavens," she said dropping her hands to her sides; finally giving up. "What on Earth are we going to do? We can't keep wondering around like this." Dierdre demanded into the darkness, she stomped her foot and tried not to burst into tears.

"Calm down Dierdre," Frances begged, it would be no help if they _both_ lost it. She took the flashlight from Dierdre and shone it along the walls. "There has to be _some way_ to get out of here. A trigger…a button, to get out of this pyramid." She sighed and shook her head, planting her hand against the wall. The ground rippled beneath their feet, "oh sh—!" Frances voice was cut off as the ground gave way from underneath them.

"We're going to die!" Frances heard Dierdre scream as Frances' backside landed on something hard.

"Oomph," she cried out as she fell back. They appeared to have triggered some sort of trap door and now her and Dierdre were sliding down a…a slide. "No we're not!" Frances shouted back, although she had no idea what would become of them. Suddenly Frances body slid up the side of the slide and she felt a scream claw its way out of her throat as she was bumped and jolted down the slide.

"Ahhh!" Dierdre wailed, "oh," she grunted as her backside thudded against a wall. Or at least…she hoped it was a wall.

Frances was not far behind, she slid into Dierdre, her legs hung over Dierdre's shoulders and she shook her head trying to gather her bearings.

"You…okay…?" Frances croaked.

"Barely," Dierdre croaked back, "what now?"

"I have no idea, I lost the bloody torch on the way down," Frances shook her head. _Remind me not to touch _anything_ again until I get back home to England_. "Wait!" She cried out, she pushed herself into a sitting position and struggled to get her pack off her back.

"What are you doing?" Dierdre's voice was small and sounded very, very frightened.

Frances let out a sigh of relief as her fingers closed around her precious box. She pulled out a small match with shaking fingers and fumbled to light it. When she struck it against the side of the box her face split into a smile and she felt like laughing out loud. "Let there be light." She declared as it burst into flame.

"Matches?" Dierdre blurted, "brilliant!"

Frances held the match against the wall, hoping it wouldn't burn out to fast. "There has to be something…" She whispered, momentarily forgetting her resolution. She groped the wall. And heard Dierdre sigh, frustrated.

"Arge!" Dierdre growled slamming her heal against the panel in front of her.

Frances froze as she heard stone rubbing against stone. "Di, you might want to be careful—"

The two girls toppled out of the pyramid, the sand was burning hot, but as precious to Di and Frankie as any trinket of gold.

"Lord Almighty," Frances breathed looking upwards, she scanned the vivid blue sky.

"Amen to that," Dierdre pushed herself onto her elbows. She and Frances slowly got to their feet, blinking as their eyes grew accustomed to the sun shine. "Let's get out of here."

They ambled around to the other side of the pyramid and saw tire marks in the sand where the four buses had once been.

"This is bad isn't it?" Dierdre muttered to herself.

Frances felt like screaming, suddenly her ears picked up a faintly distinct sound.

The sound of horses hooves pounding.

"Very bad," Frances said grabbing onto Dierdre's arm.


	12. Twelve

Dierdre screamed and Frances pushed her frightened friend behind herself.

__

So much for staying away from mysterious men in dark robes, Frankie thought darkly. The horses were unrelenting, and it appeared that the Mah'jai were heading straight for them.

Dierdre peered around Frances's shoulder and saw the sun glint of the blade of a very large—very sharp, sword. Dierdre screamed again and Frances grabbed Dierdre's hand.

"Run!" Frances screamed, but Dierdre didn't move, Frances yanked Dierdre's arm sharply.

"What?" Dierdre gasped.

"Run!" Frances screamed again, as the two girls sprinted off down the sand. The sand was loose and didn't provide much footing; so by the time the Mah'jai were nearly upon them, Frances and Dierdre hadn't gained much ground.

A hand reached out and clamped onto Frances's arm. "No!" She cried out as she was hoisted halfway up onto the horse and ripped away from Dierdre.

Frances struggled and fought, "let me go!" She cried out pounding on the horses flank. She groped blindly for a moment until her left hand wrapped around the hand of the Mah'jai who was holding her. "Let me _go_!" Frances screamed, digging her nails into the mans palm.

The guard cried out and released Frances, she grunted as her head bounced off the saddle and she landed unceremoniously on the hot golden sand. She whipped her head back and forth, trying to catch sight of Dierdre. Frances's pushed herself to her feet only to be knocked down again by the hilt of another guards sword.

Frances flipped onto her back and the guard, who's face was masked by his cloak pressed the tip of his curved sword against the hollow of her throat.

Frances gasped and backed away slowly.

"_Stop!_" The leader of the guards shouted, in a language Frances couldn't understand. He turned to face the two captives. The one who had passed out from fear and the other who had clawed the hell out of his right hand. He pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. "_Stop this at once_," Ardeth Bay said clamping a hand on the shoulder of the guard who held his sword at the one girls throat. Suddenly Ardeth paused and whipped off his cloak. Frances grimaced and Ardeth mouth dropped open in surprise. "You?" He demanded.


	13. Thirteen

Frances touched her hand to her tender forehead, where she could feel a bruise forming. She saw blood on her fingertips and wiped her hand across her blouse. Her hands were shaking, and her left arm throbbed from where Ardeth had gripped it. 

"Where's Dierdre?" She demanded, pushing herself to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Ardeth demanded, ignoring her question. Frances stumbled and the young soldier caught her, she shook him off vehemently.

"Where's _Dierdre!_" Frances screamed as the young Mah'jai seized her by the shoulders. "Get your hands off me!" She screamed shrilly. Frankie's head shot back and forth, "where is she?" She demanded again, much to her distress she noticed to Ardeth's amusement. "Do not laugh at me!" She commanded driving her knee into the groin of the young soldier who held her captive.

He cried out and doubled over in pain, Frances wiped her hand across her cheek and was humiliated to find she was crying. "What are you laughing at?" She spat angrily, plopping onto the sand. Suddenly wishing for her Mother, and Father and Alex. Maybe even Jonathan. All she hoped was that Dierdre was okay.

"Your friend is fine Frankie," Ardeth said laughing, "and so are you I assume?" Ardeth shook his head, "so much like your mother. But, was that really necessary?" He gestured at the young Mah'jai who was still on the sand. Frankie shrugged indignantly. Ardeth said something and two soldiers came forth holding Dierdre.

"What—," Frances began.

"We didn't do anything," Ardeth explained, and the two soldiers lay Dierdre down in Frankie's lap. "But you," Ardeth began and Frankie sighed.

"Yes, yes I realize. We released a horrible, awful curse that has been hidden for more than three thousand years." Frances sighed and brushed the hair away from Dierdre's sweaty, sand smeared face.

"I don't think you realize—," Ardeth shot back, "the severity of what you've done."

Frances sighed, and looked at the young soldier then to Ardeth. "I know what I've released. But…it was an accident. Dierdre's father was killed."

Ardeth flicked his eyes to Dierdre's unconscious body, then back to Frankie's face.

"He was trying to protect us, he told us not to _touch_ anything. But of course I _have_ to be my mothers daughter, and I _need_ to be my Father's daughter. Its all my fault and I just want to go home," Frances realized she was going to cry and dropped her chin to her chest. "I don't know what to do." She whispered.

Ardeth's horse whinnied and he looked towards the horizon, it was dusk and vibrant pinks and reds painted themselves across the clear blue sky. "Neither do I."

Sorry if that was cheesy, just needed to get the story rolling! Going with this as it comes!


	14. Fourteen

Out of Egypt Chapter Fourteen.

* * *

****

Authors Note: I really have to get back into the swing of this story! It's been ages since I've worked on it. Anyways, on we go (hopefully). I do have a vague idea where this story is going to go, so hopefully it works out.

****

Disclaimer: None besides the characters you don't know belong to me. :D No infringement is intended!

Evie pushed her way off the train, barreling into people left and right.

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry," Alex said apologizing for his mother's rudeness.

"Evie!" Rick caught Evie's arm, "calm down." He dropped his hand to the small of her back, Jonathan shifted uneasily from foot to foot. His hands were jammed deep in his pockets and he looked tired from the tedious hours in the train.

"We need to go to that University, march in there—."

"We can't just march in there," Rick said.

"And why not?" Evie demanded.

Alex sighed, "Mum, you know Frankie. If you storm in there and demand she comes home, it will only make her more intent in _staying_ in Egypt."

Evie's shoulders slumped and she nodded her head, "I know." She brushed her sweaty hair back from her forehead, "I just have the oddest feeling that she's—."

"—Raising the dead?" Rick deadpanned. "That's funny I have the same feeling."

A shrill scream rang out through the desert.

"Get away! Get them away!" Dierdre screamed, Frankie grabbed Dierdre's hand.

"Dier—" she began trying to calm her terrified friend, "calm down! Stop wait—just calm down!"

Dierdre screamed again and Frankie shook her sharply, "_Stop_ shouting Dierdre it's all right, you're fine. I'm fine, we're both fine." Frances heard someone clear their throat and she turned around to survey the group of tired Mah'jai who surrounded them. "Well, so to speak."

Dierdre still looked frightened.

"Listen," Frankie said slowly. "You're. Not. Dead."

"Who are these _men_?" Dierdre blurted.

Both girls looked at each other at once.

"Pardon?" They said in unison.

There was a pause of confused silence.

"What do you mean 'I'm not dead'?" Dierdre wondered, "of course I'm not dead."

"Who are which men?" Frankie wondered, "_these_ men? They're the Mah'jai."

"The who?"

"Ancient guards, used to protect the pharaoh. It's not important, what is important—"

"—not important? I think Frankie, anytime ancient guards who at one time used to protect the pharaoh come into the picture, it's pretty important." Dierdre pushed herself to a sitting "in fact, I'd say it's pretty _damned_ important."

"The important thing is—" Frankie began again, "is we need to figure out exactly what—"

"What exactly did you get me into Frances O'Connell?"

Frankie paused mid sentence, her mouth hung open. She looked pretty disheveled. Her blouse was ripped and soiled with dust and dirt. Her hair had fallen out and hung in tangled ringlets down her shoulders. Her left cheek was scraped from their bout down the tunnel slide and she had burnt her finger with the match.

Dierdre, didn't look so hot herself. Her sweaty hair was stuck to her face, and her shirt was in the same shabby condition as Frankie's.

"What did _I_ get _you_ into?" Frankie demanded.

"Yes, I'd really very much like to know!" Dierdre exclaimed.

"_I _didn't get you into anything!"

"Oh," Dierdre replied sarcastically, she pushed her self to her feet, "well I guess the last three hours of my life must have been part of my imagination." Dierdre stumbled.

Frankie's face flushed with anger, "don't you dare put this all on me!"

"You? Need I _remind_ you, that _you're_ the one who—who—who _wrenched_ the hand from the statue!"

"Ladies," Ardeth began, he had a feeling where this conversation was headed. And he was far to tired to deal with it.

"Well," Frankie replied, mocking Dierdre's tone, "need I remind _you_ that _you're_ the one who packed the bloody bag so full! If _you_ hadn't done _that_, none of this would never have happened!"

"Please Frankie," Ardeth said, holding up his hand. But both girls paid him no mind, too caught up in their own argument.

"I knew it was a mistake to be paired with you!" Frankie shouted.

"Why didn't you just stay at home where you belong!" Dierdre screamed in retort.

The girls stopped, they were each breathing heavily. Clenching their fists and narrowing their eyes.

"Please ladies, would you _please_—"

"Why I ought to!" Frankie lunged at Dierdre.

"I wish I'd never met you!" Dierdre lunged at Frankie.

Ardeth closed his eyes.

Frankie pushed Dierdre, "don't you touch me!" Dierdre snarled, pushing Frankie back.

"Don't you push me!" Frankie snapped, giving Dierdre another shove.

"You have some—"

"_LADIES_!" Ardeth screamed, firing off a round on his rifle.

Frankie started and Dierdre screamed, latching onto Frances's arm.

"Do you see how mindless bickering gets you know where?" Ardeth demanded.

"She started it!" The girls cried out in unison.

"Nevermind!" Ardeth fired off another round, "that's not what's important." He glared at each girl in turn. "what _is_ important is finding out how to stop what you've awoken." Ardeth shifted his weapon and Deirdre flinched, Ardeth shouldered his weapon. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

To be quite honest, neither girl really knew exactly _what_ they'd awoken with their carelessness. But by the look on Ardeth's face; both decided it was probably better to keep quiet.

Ardeth looked from Frances to Dierdre. "I just hope you Mother and Father get here as soon as they can."

Frances flinched, she could just imagine when they got here. She hoped Alex was there, he always came to her rescue. No matter how bad Frankie screwed up.

"_Inyotef_ _,_" Ardeth began, "_Would you mind getting Frankie and Dierdre something to eat,_" Ardeth turned to another soldier, who looked no taller than Frankie. When he pulled his hood away from his face Frankie saw that he was young.

"Wait a minute," Frankie said.

"—_Den_," Ardeth continued, ignoring Frances, "_Get them blankets, and cloaks,_" Ardeth looked to Frankie, "we'll sleep here tonight." He explained in English.

"Here?" Dierdre squeaked, she smacked her arm, "we'll be eaten alive," Dierdre realized what she just said, "by God knows what, it isn't safe!"

"It will have to do," Ardeth replied, he looked at Frankie, "do you have a problem?"

Frances shook her head.

"Good," Ardeth turned and spoke to his men, they all pulled back their hoods and took packs from their horses backs. "It's late, and we're all tired. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow. I suggest you sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Frances shifted her eyes to Den, who was staring at her stoically, somehow she didn't doubt that fact.

Anyways, tbc…per usual. Leave a review with your comments, but no flames please!


	15. Fifteen

Out of Egypt Chapter Fifteen.

* * *

****

AN: A little chapter confusion, but now it is all good, and another chapter to boot! There will hopefully be another update soon. Thanks to all who review! Keep them coming =)

Enjoy!

Inyotef held out a small loaf of bread and a hunk of yellow cheese wrapped in a sandy cloth. Dierdre made a face, and sighed. Thinking of all the glorious things she could be eating back at campus. She'd _walk_ back if it meant eating something more substantial.

"Is this what you wish to eat?" Inyotef asked awkwardly.

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Frances replied, Inyotef looked at her for a moment before it clicked. He thrust the food into Dierdre's hands and she sighed again.

"My kingdom…" Dierdre began, but then she stopped. It was no use making herself depressed. And by the look Frances was giving her—no use to make _her_ depressed either.

Inyotef handed Frankie a leather jug, "to drink."

"Thanks for the kind hos—" Frankie began, Dierdre drove her elbow into Frankie's gut. Frances smiled thinly, "Thanks," she said spreading her lips in a toothy grin. Frances sighed and turned around, she jumped. Den was standing there, rifle in hand. "Is that really necessary?" Frances shifted her pack on her back. Den was holding a pile of blankets. Frankie walked over and he set down his gun, he spread out a small leather blanket and gave the other one to Frankie, "thank you."

"_Like this_," Den explained, rolling out the sleeping blanket. He picked up his weapon and moved to another sleeping blanket a few feet away from Frankie's.

"One for each of us." Dierdre said, handing Frankie a thin blanket and a simple cloak, to cover her head.

Dierdre sat down on her sleeping blanket, "suddenly," she said, "I wish I was back in my cot." She lay down and shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Frankie lay down on her sleeping mat and tried to close her eyes, but Dierdre was making so much noise it was near impossible.

__

This is going to be one long night. Frankie thought sarcastically. Turning her back from her friend.

A bit of a short chapter, but now the story can really get rolling! Reviews are quite welcome but no flames please!


	16. Sixteen

Out of Egypt Chapter Sixteen.

* * *

****

Disclaimer: None besides the characters you don't know belong to me. :D No infringement is intended!

****

Authors Note: Now to finally get the story going!

"Stop it!" Dierdre hissed.

"Stop what?" Frankie snarled.

"Your fidgeting," Dierdre yanked the blanket the two girls were sharing over to her side.

"You're _hogging_!" Frankie yelled she managed to grab hold of the blanket and tugged it back.

"I am not! I have about an inch and a half of this blanket—"

"You are the most insufferable…" Frankie muttered she gave the blanket another yank, "give it here!"

"No way!" Dierdre yanked the blanket.

Frankie was trying to wrench the blanket out of Dierdre's hands, Dierdre had that determined look on her face so Frankie gave up, decided to be civil and let go.

Dierdre shrieked as she toppled over, Frankie gathered up her bag and flung her cloak dramatically over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Dierdre demanded.

"_I'm_ going to _sleep_ over _there_," Frankie explained, "then I might actually be able to get some peace and quiet." Frances turned on her heel and stomped across the sand, she didn't make it far before she heard Dierdre call her name.

"You can't sleep over there," Dierdre said softly.

"Why not?"

"Because," Dierdre said dropping the blanket in a huff, "because then I'd be all alone."

Frankie was about to retort, but then realized it was quite pointless, she sighed deeply and made her way back over to Dierdre, she dropped her bag and climbed onto the bed beside her best friend. 

"Well good night then," Frankie said simply closing her eyes, Frankie heard Dierdre whimper and a smile tugged on the corner of Frankie's mouth. Frankie was tempted to say it was all going to be okay—like she felt she _should_, but she just didn't know.

__

Will it be okay? She thought darkly, _what exactly _have _I woken up?_ Frankie furrowed her brow and popped open an eye, she glanced around camp before grabbing her bag, she hugged it tightly to her chest and suddenly Frankie wanted her mother.

Evie stood on the balcony of one of the many rooms in the Cairo Hotel. She stared up at the dark sky that blanketed the desert, she sniffled and heard Rick come up behind her. "She's all alone…what if she's cold, or hungry?"

Rick smiled, "I'm sure she's fine, besides I have a pretty good feeling she's not alone." He walked up beside his wife and lay a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Try not to be so hard on yourself, this isn't your fault."

"No," Evie replied, "it's your fault." Rick was about to retort when he saw Evie was smirking, Rick grinned and kissed Evie's cheek.

"Tomorrow we'll head out first thing in the morning, I talked to the manager of the hotel, he says he knows a guide who knows the desert."

"But," Evie said softly, "what…what if its too late?"

"It's not too late," Rick stated.

"How do you know?" Evie demanded.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to make you feel better," Rick teased and Evie wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Rick enveloped Evie in a tight hug and led her back inside the hotel room.

Yes, yes, good, good. Hope this chapter is decent. So now the whole family's in the desert! Ooh! The intrigue, anyways, be sure to review and stay tuned for the next bit…


	17. Seventeen

Out of Egypt Chapter Seventeen.

* * *

Frankie groaned and turned over, she opened her eyes and watched Dierdre snoring beside her. How could she sleep? 

For the past few hours she'd drifted in and out of sleep, and now she was wide awake and it was still dark.

Frankie groaned and shifted again, trying—without much success—to get comfortable. She had a kink in her neck and her left leg was asleep, she grumbled and grunted before finally throwing her blanket off. She stood up and stomped away.

"Fantastic," she muttered.

She bit her lip and folded her arms, she looked up to the sky marveling at the sight. In London she'd never seen as many.

__

"That's where I want to go," Frankie said pointing to the sky.

"Where? To space?" Rick wondered, Frankie was curled on his lap on the deck outside. Frankie turned and grinned.

"In the stars, like Callisto." Frankie said. "Do you think I could go there one day Daddy?"

"You can do whatever you want," Rick replied and Frankie wrapped her tiny arms around her Daddy in a tight hug.

The camp was silent, except for the sounds of sleep and the wind blowing over the sand.

Frankie wrapped her arms around her body, it was cold and a breeze lifted her hair off neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Suddenly Frankie heard something, a sound that filtered over the wind, barely reaching Frankie's ears before it was carried away.

Frances furrowed her brow and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, _it's nothing_—wait, there it was again. Before Frances realized what she was doing she took a step forward, she strained her ears trying to catch the sound again.

She stopped at the top of a dune and licked her lips. The desert was silent again and Frankie sighed, whatever it had been it was gone. Frankie snorted, if it had been anything at all.

Suddenly Frances froze, gooseflesh popped up over her arms and it had nothing to do with the cold. She shook her head. _Stop it_, she chastised herself. But she could feel it…feel something behind her. A sensation as if something was watching her.

Frankie set her shoulder and spun around, a confused look crossed over her face. Nothing was there…but…she could have sworn. Frankie shook her head and turned to make her way back to camp.

A shrill scream tore across the desert, waking everyone from their sleep.

Evie bolted awake gasping. She blinked, disoriented, she leaned over groping for the lamp.

"What's the matter?" Rick groaned.

"Nothing," Evie said softly, "just had a dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

Evie shook her head, "no," she said, she saw the worried look on Rick's face and forced herself to smile softly, "it's okay, go back to bed." Evie leaned over and turned off the light, she lay back down and pulled the covers up over her shoulders but she didn't close her eyes. She couldn't.

She rolled over and snuggled up next to Rick, she could feel his warmth and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she just hoped Frankie was okay.

It was a while before she got back to sleep.

TBC (of course) so review (no flames please) and stay tuned!


	18. Eighteen

**Authors Note:** Wow! It has been forever since I have updated this story! I just watched more of _the Mummy_ and I got a little more inspiration! Which is exciting! Also, I think that Ardeth being part of the Med Jai would definately be multi-lingual.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews inspire me!

* * *

Alex walked back to the jeep were their guide, Mohammed, his uncle and his parents were waiting.

"Any news?" Evie asked.

Alex shook his head, "nothing about Frank or her roommate," Alex climbed in beside Mohammed. "I talked to one of the other students; apparently Frank's roommate's father was their professor."

"Did you talk to her Father?" Jonathan asked.

A look passed over Alex's face. "Apparently he was lost… with the temple."

"Oh no," Evie said softly.

"But I did talk to one of their classmates," Alex handed his father a crumpled piece of paper, "she gave me directions to the temple. Of course, who knows where Frank and her roommate are. But it's better than nothing."

A silence fell over the jeep; even Jonathan didn't say a word.

"Well we better get going if we want to make good time today," Rick said he took Evie's hand in his, he squeezed it reassuringly, "she'll be okay," he said softly. "She'll be all right."

&

Frankie scrambled over the sand dune, that scream—her heart was lodged somewhere in her throat.

_Deirdre!_

"Deirdre!" Frankie cried, her feet got tangled her robes and she tumbled down the hill. Frankie cursed before she pushed herself to her feet. She never should have left her! Frankie ran to where Deirdre's bedroll had been set up. She saw the hunched figure of her friend; she was sobbing openly and rubbing frantically at her arms.

"Get them off!" Deirdre shrieked, a group of Med Jai was standing around her, someone stepped forward and touched her arm, and Deirdre wrenched herself out of their grasp, cowering away in fear.

"Deidre," Frankie said again, Deirdre stopped rubbing her arms and looked up at Frankie; Frankie stepped forward and dropped onto the sand in front of her friend. "What happened?" She whispered and Deirdre's face crumpled into another sob. She fell against Frankie, and Frankie wrapped her arm around Deirdre's shoulder, cradling her face to her chest.

"They kept coming…" Deirdre's voice was muffled against the fabric of Frankie's robes. "Swarms, they were biting me," Deirdre clutched Frankie's robes, "I saw a face, it wasn't a human face, it was—" The rest of Deirdre's sentence was swallowed by another sob.

"Ssh," Frankie soothed, smoothing down Deirdre's hair.

"Is she alright?"

Frankie looked up at Ardeth, who was standing at the front of the crowd of Med Jai who had gathered around Deirdre.

"She had a dream," Frankie explained, she looked down at Deirdre who had stopped sobbing, but was now whimpering against Frankie, fists still clutched tightly against her robes. "A nightmare."

"No," Deirdre said, and Ardeth took a knee, he reached out and brushed Deirdre's hair away from her damp brow. She didn't shy away from Ardeth, but turned her wide eyes towards him. "It was not a dream," Deirdre took a deep breath, Frankie felt her shivering, and when she touched her hand to Deidre's face it felt clammy.

"Get some blankets," she said and Den nodded before disappearing.

"_Calm down,_" Ardeth said softly to Deirdre in Egyptian. As soon as he spoke, Deirdre slumped against Frankie, and her quaking seemed to slow. "_What do you mean not a nightmare_?"

"_My Father_…" Deirdre paused, and then she continued her voice much less shaky. "_My Father spoke of visions to me. Dreaming but being nearly awake, my Father believed that a nightmare is an omen._" Deirdre looked up at Frankie, and then she spoke in English. "And this omen spoke of death."

Den came then with a pile of blankets, Ardeth turned to his men and spoke to them telling them to go back to sleep.

"Thank you," Frankie said as Den draped a blanket across Deirdre's shoulders.

Ardeth was looking down at Deirdre; he put a hand to her shoulder and leaned in, talking low so that Frankie couldn't hear her. Deirdre nodded, and then Ardeth stood up.

"It is nearly morning," Ardeth told her, "we will continue traveling back to Cairo tomorrow."

When Frances looked at Deirdre tears were standing in her eyes, but her roommates jaw was set in a determined line.

"What did he say?" Frankie wondered.

The tears slipped down Deirdre's cheeks.

"He told me I was brave."

&


	19. Twenty

**Authors note**: _As far as I know the Pyramid of Anuzy and Pharaoh Sello the fifth _do not exist!_ I made them up! Just so I can have my way with them and no one will get upset. All you crazy Egypt Mythology and History buffs better let me know if I am just way off please! Because then I can change it._

&

Whispers of a thousand tongues, lashing, screaming, moaning.

That was what had woken Evelyn O'Connell in the middle of the night, but it wasn't until one name rang clear in her ears that her heart had started her awake.

_Frances_.

Evie watched out the window, Mohammed was driving the decrepit truck they had rented slowly.

"Blasted thing would fall apart if he went any faster!" Jonathan had muttered under his breath and Evie agreed.

"Evelyn," Rick's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked over at him. "I was thinking, when we see Frankie, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to hug her, kiss her, and then tan her backside for being so damned foolish," Evie replied without thinking.

Rick laughed out loud, "That's exactly what I was thinking." But then Rick saw the look on his wife's face and he became serious, "do you want to tell me about your dream now?"

"I think we may have more than just a run away daughter on our hands."

"I thought as much the moment we stepped off the train," Rick sighed.

"There is something about this place," Evie said softly, "something that lives," Evie looked at Rick. "I thought I was finished with visions, but I had one last night. Whatever it is that Frankie has awoken, it's after her."

"After her?"

"Yes," Evie nodded, then suddenly, something clicked. "Wait a moment," she reached over and tapped Muhammad on the shoulder. "_Do you have a map_?" She asked and Mohammad nodded, he reached down and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out. "Alex do you remember where exactly those students you talked to said the name of the temple was?"

"Anuzy Pyramid," Alex replied.

"Anuzy…Anuzy…" Evie murmured, she gasped and grabbed Rick's arm. "I know what's happened."

"What?" Rick asked.

Evie took a deep breath, "the pyramid of Anuzy was thought to be lost until a few years ago, when a professor at the University of Cairo believed he had deciphered the exact hieroglyphics that gave directions to the temple.

"He was very secretive about his discovery until someone at the University told a reporter about the professor and his discovery. He was determined not to let anyone know where the temple was hidden. He spoke of evil, and of a conspiracy."

Rick nodded, "yeah, that sounds about right."

Evie shot him a look before continuing on. "He said that throughout his research he learned something about the Pharaoh that had been buried there, Sello the fifth. He was a man that many people believed was the ancient god Seth reincarnated. As we all know, there is good but there is also evil. Seth was a god, who killed his brother Osiris to rule earth, and he did but soon Osiris' son Horus challenged Seth for ruler ship and Horus won. Seth died, but not before breathing the words, _I will return_.

"It was believed that there was a cult, which followed Sello, after one man discovered Sello's true identity in a dream," Evie shrugged, "by then Sello was an old man, who was seemingly unaware of his own godly heritage. He sent the man who claimed to have the vision away, believing him to be insane. Everyone thought the story was just that… another myth told to young children to pass the time away."

"I'm not following," Rick said.

"Well there must have been a reason why this professor did not want to tell anyone where Sello's pyramid was," Jonathan interjected.

Evie nodded, "there must be a reason why the professor would let a group of students go to a site that even his other peers didn't know about."

"Professor Almahed!" Alex exclaimed. Evie, Jonathan and Rick all jumped. "I remember Frankie talking to me about some of the classes at the University. She told me about a man, who hand picked all his students, she had to fill out a load of forms."

"Does that mean Professor Almahed planned on raising Seth back from the dead?"

"Not necessarily," Evie said, "perhaps he was looking for someone…who could fight the evil if it came." A wide smile broke across Evie's face; she reached over and ruffled Alex's hair. "I told you our babies were special Rick."

&

**End Note**: _Wow! It's amazing the stuff that just comes right out of your head! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
